Co zůstalo nevyřčeno
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když zemře starý přítel a vy pochopíte, co všechno jste mu zapomněli říct. Upozornění: slash


**Co zůstalo nevyřčeno**

Po tolika letech už noční doba dokázala vážně unavovat. Zvláště pokud nemáte nikoho, kdo by ji prožíval společně s vámi.

Mick st. John, oficiálně soukromý detektiv a neoficiálně upír, ztuhle seděl na tvrdé dřevěné židli ve svém bytě, v ruce sklenici whisky, z níž pomalu upíjel, a zíral do noci. Jho oči byly tmavé a nepřítomné, pohled zamlžený, v hlavě měl jedinou myšlenku.

Tohle musí být konec. Prostě musí. Vždyť jak by mohl svět ještě pokračovat, jak by on sám dokázal pokračovat ve své osamělé cestě věčností, když už tady nebyl ten, kdo ještě dával té tmě nějaký smysl? Ten, který chápal všechnu tu jeho posedlost pravidly. Ten, který tady byl pro něj vždycky, když ho potřeboval.

A teď byl pryč. Už napořád.

Nechápal to a část jho mysli se tomu stále bránila uvěřit. Josef přece nemohl zemřít… Po tom, co zažil během posledních čtyř staletí, ho prostě _nemohl_ zabít nějaký hloupý výbuch v jeho kanceláři. To nebylo možné. Ne když mu slíbil, že spolu přežijí všechno.

Ozvalo se tiché zaťukání na dveře. Neodpověděl a ani se nepohnul, když dveře vrzly. Halou se rozlehly opatrné kroky. Klapot podpatků.

Nezáleželo mu na tom.

Na rameno mu dopadla drobná, hřejivá ruka a jemně ho stiskla.

„Už jsem to slyšela, Micku," zašeptala Beth měkce a on v jejím hlase slyšel skutečnou lítost. „Mrzí mě, co se stalo. Vím, že to byl tvůj přítel."

„Znal jsem ho přes padesát let," zamumlal, ponořený ve vzpomínkách. „Vlastně nás seznámila Coraline, věřila bys tomu?"

„Tvoje žena?" Beth překvapeně zamrkala.

„Jo." Přikývl a vstal z křesla. Došel k oknu a beze slova se rukama opřel o jeho dřevěný rám, jeho pohled bloudil kdesi v dálce.

„Ehm, Micku?" ozvala se nejistě, zamračený pohled upřený na zpola prázdnou sklenici s alkoholem, kterou nechal odloženou na nízkém stolku, zapomenutou. „Můžeš tohle pít?"

Bez zájmu pokrčil rameny, ani se na ni nepodíval.

„Byli jsme přátelé padesát let," promluvil po chvíli tiše, rozechvělým hlasem. „A teď je… mrtvý. A já nevím, jak bych se měl cítit."

Otočil se k ní a najednou vypadal tak bezmocně a zranitelně, jak ho ještě nikdy neviděla. Bodlo ji u srdce. Udělala dva kroky směrem k němu a téměř zoufale ho objala, paže pevně obemknuté okolo jeho zad a tvář zabořenou do jeho krku.

„Ach, Micku, moc bych si přála vědět, jak ti pomoct," zašeptala a její hlas zněl stejně zlomeně, jak si on sám připadal. Zlomený. Prázdný. Jako by na světě nezbylo nic, co by ho ještě mohlo těšit.

Tiskl Bethino křehké, měkké tělo ke svému, jako by v něm hledal útěchu, skloněný k ní tak, že se čelem opíral o její rameno, rukama ji téměř drtil ve svém náručí a ze všech sil se snažil nevzpomínat, nemyslet…

Jenže na některé věci se nedá zapomenout. Jsou věci, které nejde vytěsnit z mysli, jakkoli se o to člověk pokouší. Stále a znovu se mu vracely myšlenky na to všechno, co mu měl říct a nikdy to neudělal, všechno, co mu jednoho dne chtěl povědět, ale nestihl to.

„Je toho tolik, co jsem mu nestihl říct…" pronesl tichounce a nezřetelně do ohybu jejího ramene.

„Myslím, že to věděl," ujišťovala ho něžně, a pak zmlkla, stále ho však objímajíc, aby mu poskytla onu němou podporu, pocit, že tam je někdo s ním, a on jí za to byl vděčný. Vnímal její teplo, naslouchal jejímu vyrovnanému dechu, cítil ve vzduchu slanou vůni slz, které se jí leskly v očích, a myslel jen na ta slova, která zůstala nevyslovena, na pocity, které Josefovi zatajil, tajemství, jež mu nesvěřil.

A ani přítomnost Beth ho nedokázala vytrhnout z té strnulosti, ze zajetí hlasů, které mu říkaly – které mu _vyčítaly_ – co si nechal pro sebe, přestože to mělo být vyřčeno nahlas.

Nikdy Josefovi neřekl, jak moc šťastný je, že je Coraline seznámila, a že její smrt už dávno není tím, co ho užírá a ničí. Nikdy mu nepoděkoval za to, že při něm stál a neopouštěl ho během těch prvních let, kdy se z něj stal upír, neřekl mu, že na celém světě neexistuje nikdo, komu by věřil víc než jemu. Nikdy mu neřekl, jak moc rád má ty chvíle, kdy spolu sedí a mezi řečí pomalu popíjejí krev z vysokých sklenic, ani že ho pokaždé zabolí, když opouští jeho byt a vrací se do svého domu.

A nikdy mu taky neřekl, že ho miloval.


End file.
